


A Game Causes the Fiery Heat-Death of the Earth Itself

by natethenotsogreat



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: I'm Sorry, Innuendo, M/M, MF is dumb, Mental Health Issues, Mild Sexual Content, My First Fanfic, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SBURB Fan Session, SGRUB Fan Session, Sexual Humor, also usernames aren't nitrogenous bases, and i don't use captchalogue that's ugly, but he's great, i don't follow the name rule, my writing is bad lmao, no violence or death yet but there will be, not super structured, not yet really but they'll happen, tag as i write pretty much, what even is this, you'll get to know him later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natethenotsogreat/pseuds/natethenotsogreat
Summary: This was not how Alex had expected his weekend to go.





	A Game Causes the Fiery Heat-Death of the Earth Itself

     Silence. Something Alex was used to when he woke up. It was always near dawn, the dim light barely showing through the black curtains covering his window. As he fought the grogginess remaining in his eyes, he rolled over under his covers and retrieved his phone from his bedside table. ‘Six o’ three,’ the glowing screen read.  
   

     He returned to his original position, phone in hand. Maybe he could check Pesterchum? Usually, his friends weren’t up this early. It wouldn’t hurt to check, though.

\-- motherFucker [MF] began pestering astuteInsomniac [AI] at 05:54 --

MF: hey you fuckin bitch  
AI: Good morning, you crazy bastard.  
AI: Why are you up so early?  
MF: couldn’t sleep  
MF: youre always up so i thought id text you  
AI: Well, what did you want to discuss?  
MF: nothing i just like talking to you  
AI: Whatever.  
MF: i mean it  
MF: if i didn’t like talking to you why would i be talking to you right now  
MF: you dumb bitch  
AI: I like to regard myself as an intellectual, thank you very much.  
MF: fuck you  
AI: Not right now, maybe later.  
MF: ok lmao  
AI: So, shall we get to a logical flow of conversation, or are we just going to spout  
random bullshit instead?  
MF: random bullshit  
AI: No.  
MF: yes  
AI: No.  
MF: suck my dick  
AI: Again, later.  
MF: shut up  
AI: Make me.  
MF: dude don’t get me hard this early in the morning  
AI: My apologies.  
AI: You did figuratively walk right into it, though.  
MF: yeah i know  
MF: so yknow sburb right  
AI: Who doesn’t, aside from completely uncultured dickheads?  
MF: it came out today and youre gonna play it with me  
AI: If I must.  
MF: you can say no if you don’t wanna play it  
MF: like winnie can play it with me  
AI: No, it doesn’t bother me. I don’t really have anything to do today.  
MF: great  
MF: get back to me later  
AI: I will.  
MF: see ya babe  
AI: Try to wake up before three. I don’t want to wait too long.  
MF: yeah i got an alarm  
MF: its fine  
MF: bye  
AI: Good-bye.

\-- motherFucker [MF] ceased pestering astuteInsomniac [AI] at 06:16. --

     

     He was so dumb. Then again, that’s just how Alex liked him.

     The silence had returned, carrying with it a strange sense of isolation. Alex turned off his phone, catching an obfuscated glimpse of his reflection on the black screen. God, his hair looked horrible.

  
     It was time to start doing something with the day. The blond pulled himself out of bed and placed the covers back neatly. He couldn’t leave his bed a mess or it would eat at him for hours. Slowly, he made his way to the bathroom.

  
     The hallway was a little bit lighter than his room, but not by much. Alex navigated the dim corridors and eventually entered his bathroom. He felt his bare feet hit the cold tile floor and winced inwardly. He should have put on socks. Still, that was beside the point. He flicked on the lights and looked at his reflection in the pristine mirror. His hair was wilder than usual, its curls hardly holding any sense of structure. He sighed and began the meticulous process of brushing his hair. Today was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!! please tell me what i can improve on and just give me general feedback! i'm really new so i'd like to have a little criticism on my writing. also i know it's super short, i'm sorry :( i would've made it longer paragraph-wise but atm there's not a huge amount of action i can get into. still i'm glad you read this!!


End file.
